A Mother's Greatest Wish
by Kidd2
Summary: Lucia reflects on how her son has grown up during the duration of Suikoden III.


**Disclaimer**: Konami owns Suikoden. I only wish I did, then I could exploit Miklotov and Jacques and do evil things to them. Mwaha. Wait, you didn't read that. 

Anyway, this story's basically a small POV from Lucia about her son, Hugo. This takes place at the very end of the game, right before everyone goes to fight the last few bosses in the Ceremonial Site. Basically, **spoilers for the entire game**. Oh yeah, since Lucia has some flashbacks to the Dunan Unification Wars, **spoilers for Suikoden II**. If I got little things in Suiko II confused, I'm sorry, I haven't played that game for a few months, and I never really paid attention to Lucia there. 

**Runeage**: Hugo = Fire; Chris = Water; Geddoe = Lightning; Hero of Suiko II = Riou

"A Mother's Greatest Wish"

It is a mother's greatest wish to see her son come back alive to her.

I worry about my son day in, day out. Constantly. Though I'm the chief of the famed Karaya Village, known for my unmatched bravery and skill in battle, I still have my fears and worries. Oh, I no longer fear for myself, but for my only son, Hugo. He's growing up, slowly, day by day. I see how he's aged in just a few months. The sparkle that was always apparent in his lovely green eyes is gone, replaced by a more serious stare. He carries himself differently now. He walks more slowly, worn from the countless decisions he must make, all the pressure he is under. Gone is the boy who used to play silly pranks on the village girls, whom I'd always have to punish afterwards. Now, the fate of all of us rest on him, the same boy who caused havoc in my village just such a short time ago. I stand in wonder, thinking about how all of our lives have changed in such a small amount of time. 

I wait here in the Ceremonial Site. Luc has taken all the True Runes, and it is up to my son to stop him from what destruction he is plotting. I see him, a short distance away, talking with our strategists Apple and Caesar. He is carefully trying to figure out which parties to send out to recapture the True Runes. First off, we must retake the True Lightning Rune. Hugo nods to Geddoe, telling him that it is his responsibility to fight Yuber for it. Geddoe and his party of mercenaries leave, along with a girl from my village named Aila. They are all skilled warriors, and have fought many battles in their lives. They will fight Yuber and win, and come back when it is all over. I try not to worry about them as they walk down the dim hallway. Still, I pray for their safe return. 

Next, Hugo speaks with the Captain of the Ironheads. Oh, I shouldn't call them that, I know. We're allies now, and I try to think of them by their names, the Zexen knights. What a woman this Chris Lightfellow is, I think; she really is quite strong and beautiful. We are more alike than I give credit to. Both women, both leaders of nations. Many people have challenged our authorities simply because we are female. I envied her beauty and ruthlessness on the battlefields; she was one of few who were able to defeat me. Her father was one of my closest companions and advisors. I can only hope that she will have the same resolve and courage that Jimba had. I go up to her, to wish her luck in her upcoming battle. Who knows, this may be the last time I see her alive. I try to push the thought out of my head. I speak to her for a few moments and cause her to blush. Ah, such a shame, I think to myself, inwardly laughing at her discomfort. She turns and leaves with her party of Ironhead knights. Though we are enemies, I hope that she lives. 

Now, the one who I do not want to see leave. My son, Hugo. He is the fabled Flame Champion. He is the one who will lead the Grasslands to victory over the enemy. My son is a hero, a warrior. Though I am proud of him, I wish he were still my little Hugo, who still needs me, his mother. I sigh, thinking of the heavy burden of his destiny. To be a warrior means to fight, and to fight means to die; it is inevitable. The spirits have looked over him during his journey, for he has made it this far. I want to lunge out, grab him, refuse to let him go to recapture the True Fire Rune. How can such a small boy be in charge of so many people? He has so much more to learn and experience! Now, here he is, no longer a young child, but the commander of thousands of people. He must lead thousands to save the lives of a million. What happened to the boy who used to cry out at night when he had bad dreams? Wasn't it just yesterday when he was afraid of the dark, and I would have to sit with him until he fell asleep, promising him that there were no monsters under his bed? Where did my little boy go? 

I think back even further, fifteen years ago, to when I was near his age. My father had just been assassinated, and I was determined avenge his death. I joined the leagues of the Highland Army, for they promised to help me avenge my father's death. I think of the two boys who were fighting against each other, the young boy king, Jowy Atredias, and his best friend and rival, Riou, leader of the Dunan Army. Both of them had half of the same True Rune, and were destined to fight each other. I had worked for Jowy for a short time, but the kingdom of Highland eventually fell and became part of the Dunan City States. The one thing about the two boys that haunts me even now are their eyes. I saw such pain and sorrow in them, a result of the tremendous burden that they carried. I see that same pain in my son's eyes. Like Riou and Jowy, he is a True Rune bearer. I wonder what my son has gone through in the past few months. I see the way he looks at Chris. I know that Chris murdered his best friend, Lulu. I see that Hugo cannot forgive Chris for killing him. Somehow, though, they have managed to work past this. I wonder what this has cost Hugo, to see his friend murdered in front of his eyes, and then to have to work with the same woman who killed his dear Lulu. 

What a damned war, I think, disgusted. We have all been used as pawns, as puppets, to destroy each other. It is because of my son, the Flame Champion, that we are united to a single cause. I have to let my son fight, otherwise, what would become of us? I know that he could die, just like countless other warriors. I come from a village of warriors, it seems that I should have acknowledged and accepted the fact that people dear to me could die and never return, but this is my son. My child, who I cared for all these years. How do I say goodbye to him? I see his party that he chose to retake the True Fire Rune with. Good, Sergeant Joe and Fubar are going with him. They will protect him if needed. I want to run up to him and hug him, but I can't. He's no longer a little boy, but a hero, a Flame Champion. What kind of hero needs his mother to worry about him? 

I walk over to Hugo anyway. He looks at me with an exasperated expression. Oh, yes, Hugo is grown up now, he doesn't need is mother to make sure he is all right. This time, I do not hug him, but merely place my hand on his shoulder. "Hello, Hugo. I see you're about ready to go. May the spirits be with you, my child. Show Luc that we Kayarans are not a force to be taken lightly." This is all that I can say; I am afraid I will burst in tears if I continue. I feel my hand shake slightly, and place it back by my side. 

He looks at me, annoyed. "Aw, Mom, we'll be alright. Nothing can stop me and Fubar! We'll beat Luc and get all the True Runes back. Just you wait!" He grins in his childish way, and turns to leave. I watch him walk away with Fubar and Sergeant Joe into the depths of the Ceremonial Site. Beecham comes up to me. He sees my face, and somehow understands what I am thinking. 

"It's alright, Lucia. I know you worry about him, but he's growing up. It's his fate to lead all of us. The spirits will watch over him. He'll come back to you, I promise." 

"Yes, I know. He's always come back to me. Even when I sent him to the Zexen capital, he managed to return. He'll come back now. He's my little boy, he can't leave his mother just yet." I turn away from Beecham. I can feel the hot tears sliding down my face. I can't let any of my people see my like this. What a shame, their mighty chief crying over something as trivial as her son going off into something as simple as battle. How many mothers from my tribe have done the same? How did they manage to last through the torment of knowing that their child could die?

"Lucia, it's alright to cry. We understand. He's your child, your only son. We all know you're worried about him. He'll return safely. He's a Kayaran warrior. The spirits will guide and protect him through all his battles." He hugs me tightly, in an attempt to comfort me. 

"Thank you, Beecham." I say to him softly. He is right. My son will come back alive. After this, we will return home together and rebuild our village. That is all I want, to see my son alive once more. It is my wish, a mother's simple wish, to see my child again, safe from harm. All I can do now is wait, and hope. 

**AN**: Aw, how sad. Poor Lucia. The wait when Hugo went off to fight Yuber or Sarah or Luc must have been antagonizing for her. After all, she knows that Lulu died, and must be hoping that she doesn't have to endure the same pain as Luce. Though she's generally all cool and collected in the game, she must have had a few moments of emotional breakdown. I hope so; otherwise this would be completely out-of-character for her. Ah, oh well. Writing in Lucia's POV was pretty interesting; I really need to pay more attention to her during a replay. I don't think anyone else has done a fic on her yet, so all the better. Anyway, since I'm shameless, pleaseee comment! Pleaseeeee! 


End file.
